The Bookshop
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: After sixteen years in Asia, Hermione Granger has returned to England and set up her own bookshop. Harry and Ginny Potter decide to visit, and get the shock of a lifetime. It seems that Hermione Granger is no more, but who is she now?


**(A/N) Another one of my 'reunion' fics. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _The Bookshop_**

Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked through Diagon Alley, looking for a new shop that had recently opened. Hermione had sent them an owl saying that she'd opened it and invited them to come visit. Her owl had been quite unextpected, as Hermione had been out of touch with her friends for nearly sixteen years. She'd gone off to Asia to do some 'field work' of some sort three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and hadn't returned to England ever since. Though her owl was startling, the idea of seeing her again elated Harry, Ginny and Ron, who were anxious to see their best friend again. In the time that Hermione had been gone, Harry and Ginny had gotten married and had three kids: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Ron was still single, but hoped to win Hermione back again. Harry and told Ron that this could be bad, since Hermione had been gone so long, she might have found another lover.

As the three entered the shop, they heard a soft piano note, followed by a few more in a seemingly haphazard order.

"Andy," drawled a boy's voice, sounding oddly familiar to Harry. "That's not even a song."

"Yes it is," replied a little girl's voice impatiently.

"No, this is a song." Harry could almost hear the rolling of eyes in the boy's tone.

A soft theme began playing, a single melody. Then it repeated and a few soft harmonies were added in. By the third time, the music had swelled into a grand ballad.

Harry and the others rounded a corner and saw two kids sitting at a piano. The older of the two, the boy, had wild, curly blonde hair so light in hue it was nearly white. He had a thin, pointed face and pale skin. The other child was a little girl no older than five. She had long curly brown hair that fell in ringlets to her thighs. Her face was round and her skin was a creamy ivory, still pale. Her eyes were a startling shade of sparkling silver, wide and innocent. There was something about her, the way she moved; she was dancing to the music, something that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy.

The boy looked up. He stopped playing when he caught sight of the newcomers.

"Don't stop," said Ginny. "It was very pretty, the song."

"Oh, thank you ma'am." the boy smiled and nodded his head politely. His eyes were also silver, making him the spitting image of Malfoy, who Harry guessed must be the boy's father.

"So, not to be rude, but who are you?" Harry asked, sitting down on a chair.

"My name is Scorpius Draco Malfoy," the boy replied, not missing a beat. "That's my little sister, Andromeda Aeries Malfoy."

He pointed to the little girl. She waved happily.

"Ah, so you're Draco's kids?" Ginny confirmed, sitting in a chair beside Harry. Ron remained standing.

"Yeah," a sad look briefly flashed across Scorpius's face. "Yeah, he's my father."

"You two not get along?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

"We had a row last night," Scorpius looked down. "It was my fault, I said something wrong."

"Dada is _crazy!"_ exclaimed little Andy, jumping up on the piano bench. "He was mad at Scorpy for saying something. Scorpy said a bad word."

Andy gave a dramatic shudder.

"Oh, hush!" Scorpius playfully pushed her. "It wasn't even that bad! Daniel didn't mind, I call him that all the time at school."

"What did you say?" Ron finally decided to sit down, taking a seat across from Ginny.

"Well," Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "Apparently it used to be a really offensive word. I guess that was in Father's time. Nowadays we use it all the time. Of course, other things are different too. My best friend, Daniel, is in Gryffindor. And we're _best friends!"_

"Are you not in Gryffindor?" Harry guessed.

"No, I'm in Slytherin." Scorpius answered. "Father said he'd disown me if I didn't get into Slytherin. I'm pretty sure he was joking."

Just then, a rather tired and overworked looking Hermione walked into the room. Her face lit up when she saw Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Harry! You guys came!" she ran over and hugged them.

"Harry?" Scorpius leaned over to look at Harry. "Wait, Harry Potter? As in the wizard who defeated _Voldemort!?"_

"Yeah," Harry replied, a little bit uncomfortable with Scorpius's reaction. He had expected the boy to sneer at him and turn away when he found out who Harry was, but the boy only watched him in awe.

"That's amazing!" Scorpius gaped.

"I'm amazing!" squeaked Andy, her head popping out from under the piano bench. "Hi Hawwy Potta!"

Ginny laughed.

"What a sweet little girl you are, Andy." she smiled.

Andy beamed and crawled back up onto the bench beside her brother.

"So why are-" Harry began but didn't finish.

The door to the shop opened again and someone else entered the room. He was tall, much taller than Harry or Ron, and quite handsome as well. His white-blonde hair was styled to perfection and his cold silver eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the Potters and Ron.

"Ah, Weaselbee and Potter decided to come visit!" Draco Malfoy sneered, walking past them. Scorpius stiffened. "And Weaslette as well."

"That's Potter to you, Malfoy." Ginny growled.

"Ah, you _finally_ got married, did you?" Malfoy smirked. His features, while now older and more defined, had the same haughty quality and his smirk had not become any less irritating. "How long?"

"Twelve years," Harry spat.

"Wow, I've been married sixteen." Malfoy tilted his chin up to look down his nose at Harry. "Evidently some find love earlier."

Hermione snorted.

"Harry and Ginny dated in sixth year," she said, smiling in amusement.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione slowly.

"Do you have to argue with _everything_ I say?" he asked.

"That's my job, Draco." Hermione laughed.

"Since when are you two on first name basis?" Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Since I got out of Azkaban, a year after the Battle of Hogwarts." Malfoy replied, smirking at Ron.

"I'm confused," Harry confessed.

"Why?" Scorpius blinked. "Why wouldn't they be on first name basis? They can't use last names, 'cause they've got the same one."

"Well-" Harry stopped and was silent for a few seconds. "What do you mean by, _they have the same last name?"_

"Did Hermione not tell you?" Malfoy's smirk widened. "She's a Malfoy now, we got married sixteen years ago."

 _"You married Malfoy?!"_ Ron shrieked.


End file.
